Helmut Schmidt/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Gustav Heinemann - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| 1969 wird Gustav Heinemann (l.) mit den Stimmen von SPD und FDP Bundespräsident. SPD-Fraktionschef Helmut Schmidt gratuliert. dpa Helmut Schmidt - Walter Scheel.jpg| Als Bundesfinanzminister (1972-1974) arbeitete er eng mit dem damaligen Außenminister Walter Scheel (l.) und Willy Brandt (r.) zusammen. Quelle: dpa/Heinrich Sanden Helmut Schmidt - Karl Carstens.jpg| Schluss-Szene einer politischen Ehe. Bundespräsident Karl Carstens und Bundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt überreichen Außenminister Hans-Dietrich Genscher im September 1982 die Entlassungsurkunde. Zwei Wochen später wird Schmidt von Union und FDP über ein konstruktives Misstrauensvotum abgewählt. Foto: dpa Helmut Schmidt - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Helmut Schmidt (l.) und Richard von Weizsäcker im November 2014. Daniel Bockwoldt/dpa Helmut Schmidt - Horst Köhler.jpg| Abendessen des Bundespräsidenten zu Ehren von Bundeskanzler a. D. Helmut Schmidt aus Anlass seines 95. Geburtstages. Bundespräsidialamt Helmut Schmidt - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck und Bundeskanzler a.D. Helmut Schmidt im Gespräch mit der Moderatorin Maybrit Illner zum Thema "Warum noch an Europa glauben?" Quelle: Jesco Denzel Helmut Schmidt - Kurt Georg Kiesinger.jpg| Kurt Georg Kiesinger talking to Willy Brandt and Helmut Schmidt. Photo: picture-alliance/dpa Helmut Schmidt - Willy Brandt.jpg| Willy Brandt, Helmut Schmidt, Hannover 1973. Barbara Klemm/FAZ Helmut Kohl - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Mr. Schmidt with Helmut Kohl, left, the chairman of the Christian Democratic Party, in 1976. In 1982, a parliamentary majority voted Mr. Schmidt out of office by passing a no-confidence motion and replaced him with Mr. Kohl. Heinz Wieseler/DPA Picture-Alliance, via Associated Press Gerhard Schröder - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Die Altkanzler Helmut Schmidt und Gerhard Schröder auf einem Parteitag der SPD (v.l.) © Thomas Koehler Angela Merkel - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Helmut Schmidt, Angela Merkel: gegenseitiger Respekt (Quelle: dpa) Francia * Ver Helmut Schmidt - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Frankreichs Staatspräsident Valery Giscard d'Estaing (links) und Bundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt am 16.6.1977 im Bundeskanzleramt in Bonn (dpa / picture alliance / Alfred Hennig) François Mitterrand - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| On 24 May 1981, three days after François Mitterrand takes office, the new French President receives Federal Chancellor Helmut Schmidt to the Élysée Palace. During this first meeting, the two leaders discuss the European Monetary System and the Euromissiles crisis. cvce.eu Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French prime minister Jacques Chirac (l) and German chancellor Helmut Schmidt (r) on 9 August 1974 in Bonn François Hollande - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Francois Hollande (L) greets former German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt (C) seated next to former Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder (R) at the Gewandhaus concert hall in Leipzig, eastern Germany, as they arrive to attend festivities to mark the German social democratic SPD party's 150th anniversary on May 23, 2013. Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Koningin Beatrix op staatsbezoek Helmut Schmidt. (1982) ANP Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Pablo VI - Sin imagen.jpg| El canciller Helmut Schmidt se entrevistó, durante diez minutos, con el presidente del Partido Comunista Italiano, Enrico Berlinguer, También ayer el papa Pablo VI recibió en audiencia privada al canciller de la República Federal de Alemania, con quien mantuvo una conversación sobre el tema de la unidad europea. Roma 26 MAR 1977. El País Juan Pablo I - Sin imagen.jpg| West German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt shakes hands with Pope John Paul I in the Vatican September 4th. The Pontiff received foreign delegations who attended his investiture Mass in St. Peter's Square, September 3rd. Getty Juan Pablo II - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish Pope John Paul II is welcomed in Brühl by Chancellor of Germany Helmut Schmidt and his wife Hannelore 'Loki' Glaser. España * Ver Adolfo Suárez - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Un momento de la entrevista mantenida en Bonn entre el Presidente del Gobierno Adolfo Suárez y el Canciller de la República Federal Alemana Helmut Schmidt. Archivo Gráfico de España Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| Felipe González se entrevista con Schmidt Italia * Ver Helmut Schmidt - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sandro Pertini con il Cancelliere della Repubblica Federale Tedesca Helmut Schmidt allo stadio di Madrid. Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Mariano Rumor - Sin imagen.jpg| The loan was announced by Premier Mariano Rumor of Italy, and Chancellor Helmut Schmidt of West Germany after nine hours of talks yesterday and today in this resort town on Lake Como. SEPT. 1, 1974. NYT Aldo Moro - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| El entonces primer ministro italiano Aldo Moro (d) y el canciller alemán Helmut Schmidt, durante una cumbre europea el 1 de abril de 1976 en Luxemburgo. AFP/Archivos / Por Franck IOVENE Giovanni Spadolini - Sin imagen.jpg| G-7 leaders attend an indoor bar-b-que at the Chateau Montebello in Montebello, Quebec, Canada on July 20, 1981. From left to right: President Gaston Thorn of the European Commission, Prime Minister Zenko Suzuki of Japan, Chancellor Helmut Schmidt of West Germany, United States President Ronald Reagan, Prime Minister Pierre Elliott Trudeau of Canada, President François Mitterrand of France, Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher of the United Kingdom, and Prime Minister Giovanni Spadolini of Italy. Inclement weather forced the meal to be moved indoors. Credit: Arnie Sachs / CNP /MediaPunch Giulio Andreotti - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| 1977 in Rom: Bundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt im Gespräch mit Andreotti. spiegel.de Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Helmut Schmidt - Urho Kekkonen.jpg| Helmut Schmidt osallistui Suomessa järjestettyyn ETYK-kokoukseen vuonna 1975. Kokousta johti presidentti Urho Kekkonen (oik.). MTV.fi Reino Unido * Ver Helmut Schmidt - Isabel II.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II and German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt meet in Bonn during the monarch's visit in May 1978. (European Pressphoto Agency) Harold Wilson - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| President Giscard D'Estaing. Helmut Schmidt. Jacques Chirac. Harold Wilson. James Callaghan. British Movietone Helmut Schmidt - James Callaghan.jpg| G7 di Bonn nei giorni 16-17 luglio 1978. Andreotti fra James Callaghan e il Cancelliere tedesco, Helmut Schmidt. giulioandreotti.org Helmut Schmidt - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher zeigte Helmut Schmidt gleich zu Beginn ihrer Amtszeit, wo es bei ihr lang geht (Archivbild vom 18.11.1981). (Foto: ASSOCIATED PRESS) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Helmut Schmidt - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck im Gespräch mit Ruth Loah, Helmut Schmidt, Lech Wałęsa, Richard… Bundespräsidialamt Rusia * Ver Helmut Schmidt - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Helmut Schmidt Vladímir Putin. URSS * Ver Helmut Schmidt - Leonid Brézhnev.jpg| Helmut Schmidt with Leonid Brezhnev in 1980 Photo: AP Fuentes Categoría:Helmut Schmidt